


This Day in History

by Romanovax



Category: Agent Carter (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanovax/pseuds/Romanovax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy Carter's reaction to finding out about Howard and Maria Starks deaths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Day in History

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little one shot based off a headcannon I had of Peggy's reaction to finding out about Howard's death. Comments and Kudos (only if you liked it, of course) are appreciated!

Peggy Carter's eyes flew open as the loud bell on her alarm clock exploded with noise. She groggily swung her legs over the side of the bed and reached over to silence the endless ringing. Peggy made her way across the small apartment and threw a kettle onto the first burner. She started pulling the pins out of her hair, letting the perfect curls fall around her shoulders one at a time. The secret agent methodically moved around the confined space getting reading for another long day at the SSR. When she was finished with her usual routine she poured herself a cup of tea in one hand and grabbed the morning paper in the other. She raised the mug to her lips and propped open the black and white pages. Written in large font, the main headline read "Starks Killed in Car Crash." The cup slipped from her delicate fingers and crashed on the floor along with her emotions. Though Peggy had seen plenty of horrors, she couldn't help but let her emotions slip in the isolation of her apartment. Though she would never admit it out loud, she cared immensely for the Starks. Howard could be one of the biggest bloody morons to ever exist but he was still one of her best friends and not to mention Maria was an angel. She quickly scanned through the rest of the article to shed some light on what had happened. It was pegged as an accident but knowing Stark, it was probably an assassination. She resented that Jarvis was only briefly mentioned and was not even properly named. She would have to visit Ana later to give her condolences and comfort. 

She was relieved as she kept reading and found that Tony had not been with them. She wondered if he even knew yet considering he was off at college and probably wasn't one to read the news. She cared about him more than anything, she had been around so much when he grew up that Howard had designated her as his honorary aunt. She knew she would have to visit him as soon as possible, the SSR would just have to deal with her absence. 

After a few moments she took a deep breath and smoothed out her skirt and hair. She was Peggy Carter and no one was allowed to see her have a breakdown. Although she felt all the sympathetic looks pointed at her when she walked into work late, she made sure everyone knew she was as strong as ever.

She snapped her fingers and gave the men a pointed look. "What are you all staring at? Theres work to be done, lets go!"


End file.
